Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as electronic reader systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including distributing and displaying multimedia books. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
One resulting technology can provide multiple multimedia applications with multiple multimedia files, such as electronic books or electronic videos readable on an electronic reader (e-reader). As users become more empowered with the growth of e-reader devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new portable reader device opportunity. However, the tools available are often not efficient in properly bookmarking these multimedia files.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic reader system with bookmarking to provide users records of stored locations in a multimedia book. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.